Hunted by the Hunter
by Ooh A Squirrel
Summary: Lexi is Jasper's little sister that was bitten when Jasper went missing. Now she goes to Forks and meets the wolfs. The wolves want her to stay away from the Cullens and the Cullens want her to stay away from the wolves. Then the Volturi decide to come.


**Aloha my friends and (hopefully not) family. I had this really random idea and now I'm gonna write about it. I love the wolves but I gotta have me some vampire. So this is kinda gonna combine it...yeah...**

I reached down to pull up my pant leg and grimaced in pain as my arm brushed against the broken skin.

"Shit," I hissed through my teeth as I rolled the fabric up even more. Damn it all! Why does this keep on happening? Am I loosing my touch? No, that can't be it. I've been doing this for more than 100 years. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and carefully stepped out of my car. I was in the parking lot of the one and only gas station in La Push and I had no fucking idea what to do. Stupid vampire venom that won't let me heal.

"Do you need any help with that?" A husky voice asked from behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with _the_ most handsome guy I had ever seen. I raked my eyes over his facial features and then I looked up into his eyes. And my world stopped. Everything just zeroed in on this one man and I felt like I was floating. He was absolutely perfect.

I quickly looked down and tried to gather my now scrambled thoughts.

"Wha-" The mystery man stopped short before inhaling again. Then his eyes narrowed ad he started to shake. What the hell? I breathed in deeply but I couldn't smell anything besides the scent of leech...Oh my god. Can he smell those parasites too? I quickly grabbed his _very warm _hand and pulled him into my truck.

"Can you smell them too?" I asked him softly. He looked at me like I was insane before comprehension flickered in his eyes.

"Smell what?" His smooth voice asked. I just about died right there. I blinked several times before blurting out the answer.

"Vampires," I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No. Fuckin. Way," he said before turning to look at me.

"What are you?" He looked deep into my eyes and I found my self getting lost in them. Ugh! Stupid Lexi! Don't get distracted.

"Uh um. I- What are _you?"_I asked him quickly. This is bad. Why had I come here? Oh yeah, I need to wash out my vampire bite. Dammit.

He shifted uncomfortably before scratching the back of his neck."Can you drive me to a friends house and we can talk there?" he asked.

"Um, sure," I said and put the car in drive. I ignored the pain in my right leg and focused on the directions he was giving me. As we drove farther into La Push, I was thinking of random excuses that would seem okay. Ugh. What had I gotten myself into?

~oOo~

We pulled up to the driveway of a small house and he hopped out of the car before running up to the door and barging in. I slid out of the driver's seat and made my way toward the house. My sensitive ears caught the man talking.

"Pack meeting!" he shouted and I heard the shuffling of many feet. How many were in there?

"What's going on?" a deeper voice asked.

"There's a girl outside who can smell the parasites. She was outside the gas station and was surrounded by their smell. I brought her here," he replied and I pushed open the door. I walked into a small living room and I saw 8 Native American men standing up.

"What are you?" I demanded in a hard voice. If they were dangerous then I wanted to know. Now.

They whirled around to face me and most crouched low like they were going to spring.

"Chill out. I'm not gonna attack you or anything. Sheesh," I threw my hands up in the air and sat down on the worn couch. The man who looked like the leader stepped forward.

"My name is Sam. We want to know how you know of the existence of Vampires," he said commanded. God, he was pushy.

"My name is Alexandra Whitlock. Call me Lexi. A Vampire killed my brother back in the 1800s and I've been killing them ever since. What are you?" I told them without thinking. Fuck! I just gave out _way_ to much information. I looked up at the men to see them staring at me in astonishment.

"No way. That's impossible. No human can kill Vampires," A boy in the back of the group called.

"Who said I was human? I was bitten when I went searching for my brother but the venom didn't effect me like it was supposed to. Of course it hurt like hell but after I have all the qualities of a Vampire without the thirst for blood, or the god awful smell," I told them and sighed. Might as well tell them all of it.

"How do we know you're telling the truth," Sam asked. I tugged my sleeve up to show them my scarred arm. It had more than one hundred old Vampire bites littering the skin.

"Holy shit," I heard the guy I had seen at the gas station whisper.

"Yup," I said before pulling it back down.

"Now you still haven't answered my question. What. Are. You?" I asked.

"Well....We are kinda...Werewolves," The Gas station man answered. Wow. That was a shock.

"You're...what?!" I asked. This was insane.

"Um, yeah. When we get mad or smell a Leech, we morph into giant wolves. It's pretty cool, actually," One of them answered.

"No way! I wanna see it!" I exclaimed and jumped up. They all looked at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I had. But this was too cool of an opportunity to pass up.

"We'll show you. Later. First, we want to to tell you something. Paul?" Sam said and motioned for the Gas station guy, Paul, to move forward.

"Uh, well there is this process with us being what we are that's called imprinting. It's when you meet your soul mate and they become your whole world. And I kinda imprinted on you," He said, sheepishly. Oh. Geez, isn't today just full of surprises.

"Okay," I said easily. That was a relief. Now I'll never have to find someone to spend forever with...

"Wait. Do you guys live forever?" I asked.

"Yeah we do as long as we keep on phasing. I doesn't matter how many Vamps we kill as long as every once in a while we change into big ass dogs," Paul told me. Oh, so they hunt parasites too. Interesting.

"What are all your names?" I asked quietly.

"This is Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil, Brady, Collin, and Seth. There are two more but they are with the Cullens right now," Sam said.

"Who are the Cullens?" I looked around the small room and noted their angry expressions.

"Come on. I think they would like to know about you," Paul said before leading me to my car. I guess I was going to meet the Cullens. Great...

~oOo~

We pulled up to a huge white mansion mostly concealed by the forest surrounding it. I looked up in awe as Paul stepped out and came around to my side of the car. He pulled open the door and helped me step out. We walked toward the house, eh hem, excuse me, _mansion, _and I took a deep breath and froze. I slowly turned toward Paul and glared.

"Paul," I said slowly through my teeth. "You didn't tell me the Cullens were _Vampires,_" I was pissed. I do not do well with Leeches. Especially ones I cannot kill.

"Yeah, well-" he was cut of by a small girl blurring out the front door and coming to a stop right in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Alice! We're gonna be the best of friends. I can tell," She practically vibrated. Just looking at her was giving me a headache. I quickly stepped back and took in my surroundings. There were seven Vampires including Alice and one Werewolf with what I assumed was a Half-Vampire. I had come across more than one in my lifetime.

"Yeah. Hey," I said, feeling completely uncomfortable. I was having trouble seeing them as any more than cold blooded murderers.

"Ah, Sam sent us. We need to talk to you," Paul said while I stepped forward again.

"Sure! I'll just call Jasper," The energetic pixie said while whipping out her cell phone. This stunned me. Jasper? No, it can't be. He's dead.

"Ja-jasper?" I asked her quietly.

"Yep! There he is now!" She practically screamed. I turned around and gasped. Standing there was my brother. Who was supposed to be dead. Shit.

"Alexandra?" he asked, shocked. He looked exactly the same. Same blonde hair and same facial features. The only difference was his eyes. I was staring at him in astonishment. Then I broke out of my trance and ran into his arms.

"Jasper," I sobbed into his shoulder. God, I had missed him. How the hell did he get turned into a Vampire?

"Wha-How?" I spluttered as I stepped out of his arms. Paul came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him and Jasper growled.

"Get your hands off my sister, Mutt," he hissed at him and took a step forward. I heard a collective gasp and watched as the whole coven came and surrounded Jazz.

"She's your _sister_? How is that possible?" The blond-haired leech said.

"I don't know. How are you alive, Lexi?" my brother asked, bluntly.

"Easy. I was bitten and I didn't turn into a leech. I thought you were dead and started to hunt Vampires," I said and turned around to face Paul.

"Paul, this is my brother, Jasper. He's the brother I was telling you about," I looked up into his wary expression and I knew then that we have a problem. A _big _problem.


End file.
